gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wisecrack Jack
Wisecrack Jack is animated Halloween decoration made in 2005-2009. He's an animated skeleton with eyeballs and a tongue. His eyes pop out as he says funny one-liners, then sticks his tongue out at the end of each phrase. Phrases Normal, Big head, and Green LED version * "Nice Halloween mask. Oh that's your face!" * "Eat some candy would ya? You're almost as skinny as me!" * "I'd go inside with you but I don't have the guts!" * "Hey wanna HANG out sometime? (Laughs)" * "Hey you got the time? Oh look at me, what do I care?" Prisoner version * "Nobody knows the troubles I've seen, nobody knows my BLEAH!" * "I'm innocent I tell ya! I was framed! That's my story and I'm sticking to it! BLEAH!" * "Hey buddy you don't happen to have a file on you do you? No? BLEAH!" * "See? This is what serving 37 life terms in a row gets you! BLEAH!" * "Prison food is the worst! Stagnant water, and 100 year old bread? It's enough to take YEARS off your life! BLEAH!" * "Crammed spaces, bad food, crazy cellmates! I wouldn't have it any other way! BLEAH!" Versions * Wisecrack Jack (With eyes and tongue) (Second version) * Prisoner * Wisecrack Jack (Big Head) * Wisecrack Jack (Green LED eyes) (First version) Trivia * Strangely, this decoration reuses the almost exact same mold as Mr. Jab R. Jaw, another decoration made years earlier in 1998 by a different company, the Paper Magic Group. * Early versions of this decoration had no tongue or eyes. * A video of the Big Head version was posted to Youtube on Oct, 6 2007 by OGseexker called simply "Beyaa". it is the only proof of it existing to date. It can also be viewed in a compilation made by The Gemmy Hunters. * The Big Head version has a smaller body and limbs that hang from the head and are connected by strings, similar to the Haunted Windchimes skeleton. * Gemmy's Skeleton Lamp Post from 2006 reuses Wisecrack Jack's mold, but with a different head. * There is a candy bowl reusing his eyeball version head however it has different audio. * There is a version without a tongue and eyeballs, with green LEDs in the eye sockets instead. * Most versions are molded in tan with black paint for shadowing, but some versions are molded in dark gray and have a tan wash paint job. * A Spirit Ball , a skeleton variant, also uses the head, but has different eyes that are bigger and do not bulge out. * Another Spirit Ball that has Wisecrack Jack's is small hooded reaper. * The prisoner version does not have articulated plastic limbs. Strangely, it instead has wire. * He became somewhat of a minor celebrity on the internet, back when he first came out, for how "annoying" people thought he was. * The "BLEAH" was also used for the Phantom Portraits and Haunted Wall Plaque. Category:Halloween Category:Modern Gemmy Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008